The Storm and The Eye songfic
by Driftwood Dragon
Summary: First time songfic for the episodes The Storm and The Eye. Feedback welcome...but be nice.


This is my very first songfic. I heard this song on my CD and I immediately thought of The Storm and The Eye. So, I decided to construct a fic of it. Anyone who has seen these episodes will remember when you read them. The actual song doesn't start until The Eye. I figured I'd help out with posting The Storm and then post The Eye with the song. Enya is my favorite singer and many of her songs make me think of Stargate SG1, Atlantis...even Lord of the Rings. So, be kind as seeing this is my first songfic. Feedback is welcome...but be nice.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and the characters are not mine. They are owned by MGM. This is for fans enjoyment only. The song "It's in the Rain" is Enya's property. I'm only using for our enjoyment. No infringement intended.

Hope you enjoy this songfic.

---------------------------------------------

**The Storm and They Eye**

The Storm

The storm was coming closer to Atlantis and if nothing was done the city will perish. Lt Ford, Teyla, Dr Beckett and some young passengers had to wait out the storm on the mainland. The rain was coming down too hard and they wouldn't be able to fly out in that. Becket already mentioned that both he and Ford aren't real pilots and it's an idiotic idea to try and fly out of that...they could get killed in doing so.

After Kolya stepped through the gate and into Atlantis...things started to get bad. He took Dr Weir and Dr McKay hostage and he wanted the C-4, medical supplies and some ships...along with the whereabouts of Major Sheppard. Sheppard was smart enough to hide the C-4 where Kolya wouldn't be able to find it. He's agreed to show Kolya where it's hidden if Kolya lets Weir and McKay go...which he won't.

Sheppard made his way to the last grounding station and ready to turn it on when he noticed that 2 of Kolya's men are waiting for him. He uses the lifesigns detector and ends up killing them but in the process the grounding station keyboard gets fried from the enemies gunfire. Sheppard takes a two-way communications device off the dead man and talks to Kolya with it. He looks at both of the dead men and walks to the railing. The wind is whipping at an alarming speed and the waves are getting furious. The sky is getting blacker and blacker showing that the rain is due to come to them at any second. He pushes to talk and says:

"Let me tell you what you did wrong here, Kolya. A, you lost two of your men. B, you damaged the switch before I could separate the grounding rods, which I'm sure you're going to get an earful from McKay for."

Rodney looked at Kolya and sighed knowing that the city is going to perish now that the grounding rods are fried.

"And C...you lost all of what little credibility you had with me."

Kolya isn't a happy camper. He can't believe that Sheppard just took out 2 of his best men. He's trained these men for many months and he saw how good they were. He didn't know how well of a military man Sheppard was. He's realizing that he might be up against a VERY hard opponent to deal with. Rodney tries to tell Kolya how long it's going to get it work when one of Kolya's men grabbed him by the hard making him gasp in pain.

Kolya pushed the button on the walkie-talkie and said, "You killed two of my men."

Sheppard still standing outside says, "I guess we're even!"

Kolya takes out his gun and aims it at Weir and says, "I don't like even."

Sheppard shouts over the storm, "I'm not finished yet!"

Kolya looks at Weir aiming the gun at her, "Neither am I. Say goodbye to Doctor Weir."

Sheppard is getting ticked with this and says, "The city has a self-destruct button. You hurt her, I'll activate it. Nobody'll get Atlantis!"

Kolya almost smiles and says, "Even if it exists, Major, you need at least two senior personnel to activate it...and I'm about to take one of them out of the equation." Dr Weir looks at him terrified not knowing what he's going to do.

Sheppard stands outside and yells into the communications device, "Kolya! Kolya! I'll give you a ship! I'll fly it out of here for you myself!" Sheppard realizes that Kolya isn't answering back and he's fearing the worst. So, he yells one more time, "KOLYA!!"

The storm is getting closer and closer to Atlantis...soon the rain is going to hit full force and the shield still hasn't been turned on. If the storm hits while they are still open the whole city will be sunk to the bottom of the ocean along with everyone else in it.

The Eye

At this time the rain is just now coming down drenching Sheppard in the process who is still standing outside at the 4th grounding station. But inside is a different story. Kolya still has his gun aimed at Weir but Rodney stands in the way trying to get Kolya to back off. Kolya eventually lowers his gun and walks away leaving Weir and Rodney breathing normally. Even though their lives were spared Rodney mentions to Weir that if they don't get the shield up...the city will be destroyed.

Kolya walks out of the room and back into Weir's office. He walks around the office looking out into the gateroom and then sits down on the desk.

He picks up the walkie-talkie and says, "Major Sheppard..how's this for credibility? Weir is dead."

Sheppard in the meantime is still standing soaking wet in the rain and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying hard to believe that Dr Weir was killed...because of what they did to the Genii.

Sheppard pronounces each word slowly, "I...am...going...to...kill...you."

Kolya smiles a little and says, "Maybe...stay out of my way. Or McKay will join her."

Sheppard looks out over the ocean and makes his head believe that Weir is still alive but his heart is saying otherwise. His heart starts to break cause his commanding officer didn't have to die because of what they did. He grips the communciations device and takes a deep breath.

Everytime the rain comes down

I close my eyes and listen

I can hear the lonesome sound

Of the sky as it cries.

Sheppard wants to throw the device in the water but decides not too cause he knows that he'll need it to keep in touch with Kolya...even though he doesn't want too...he's got to make sure at least McKay is going to be okay.

Listen to the rain

Here it comes again

Hear it in the rain.

In the meantime some of Kolya's men are looking at the computer screen trying to figure out how it works and what it shows. It eventually gives up Sheppard's location and they see him going through a hallway. He's got his gun and the lifesigns detector looking at where Kolya's men are. He's busy running around trying to keep at least 1 step ahead of Kolya's men. Sheppard runs through the hallways and ends up right above some of Kolya's men who are still looking for him. He sets off some smoking grenades and walks away undetected. Even though Ladon who is at the computer sees the dot, which is Sheppard, move off and Kolya's men are standing in one place. Sheppard ends up in a round room and uses another smoking grenade and then hides. Kolya's men go inside and sees the smoke only to be killed by Sheppard who is severly ticked off at this moment.

When Sheppard decided to cut off the gate so that no more of Kolya's men could come through, Kolya was VERY displeased with that. 5 out of 60 men made it through but it was going to take a long time for them to get more men. But Kolya wasn't going to accept that. Now Kolya is ticked and wants to take a piece of Sheppard. So, he's going to make a proposition with him.

At the time Ford, Teyla and Beckett made it to Atlantis and start to look for Sheppard and if they run into any Genii they will kill them.

Sheppard is busy running down the steps from the hallway.

Feel the touch of tears that fall

They won't fall forever

In the way the day will flow

All things come, all things go.

Listen to the rain...the rain

Here it comes again...again

Hear it in the rain...the rain.

As Sheppard runs down the staircase he says, "Kolya, I'm having a hard time keeping up...what's the score again?"

Kolya stands in the drenching rain watching McKay and Weir as he talks to Sheppard, "My men have informed me that not only have you disabled some crucial generators...but you've stolen key components that make it impossible to be restored."

Sheppard still running down the staircase, "Yeah I did that."

Kolya is realizing how smart and cunning Sheppard is, "There are two flaws in your plan."

Sheppard jokingly says while still running down the staircase, "Always open to constructive criticism."

Kolya sighs and says, "One. The assumption that I would believe you would rather destroy the city than let it fall to us...is childish."

Sheppard smiles while still going down the staircase, "That doesn't sound like me."

Kolya can't stand the way Sheppard acts and says, "Second. If and when I determine Atlantis unsalvageable. Doctors Weir and McKay become obsolete."

Sheppard stops moving and can't believe that Weir is alive. Now his heart is becoming whole again. While through this whole ordeal his heart was breaking within his chest but he refused to shed a tear for the loss. He wanted to get rid of Kolya and his men so that he can reclaim Atlantis again.

He says, "Weir's alive?"

Kolya looks at Weir and McKay who are freezing and drenched with rain and says, "Doctor McKay was able to make a strong case for keeping her alive..."

Sheppard stood there and closed his eyes and smiled. Then he said, "Let me talk to her."

Kolya looks at Weir and then walks over to her and she stands up.

Weir looks at Kolya and shivers as she says in the walkie-talkie, "Sheppard! We're both here!"

Late at night I drift away

I can hear you calling

And my name is in the rain

Leaves on trees whispering

Deep blue seas, mysteries.

Sheppard smiles and is relieved saying, "It's good to hear your voice."

Weir nods and says, "Yeah, it's good to hear."

Kolya takes the walkie-talkie away and says, "We have less than one hour until the storm hits full force. If the power is not returned to grounding station three within the next 10 minutes Dr Weir dies."

Sheppard sighs and says, "Again you mean?"

Kolya still standing outside in the rain says, "Her death will buy you another 10 minutes. After which should the power still be out. Dr McKay dies. We will then leave with what we can, and the city will be destroyed."

Sheppard stands on the staircase and is racking his brain on how to get out of this one, "Well that's not enough time."

Kolya looks out at the raging waters and says, "If you don't mind destroying Atlantis, stay where you are for the next 20 minutes. Starting now."

Sheppard runs down the staircase not wanting to kill Weir or even McKay. He can't bear to have their lives taken because of him. Sheppard eventually came to the generator and was about to turn it back on when Kolya's 2 men came to him and told him turn around. At the same time, Ford, Teyla and Beckett came up behind them and shot them. As he turns it on...the power comes on at the grounding station 3. McKay is trying to keep Weir from freezing so he's keeping her warm with his body. They notice the power come on.

Kolya looks at it and then at them saying, "It seems Major Sheppard wants you to live. Let's get back to work."

Weir and McKay get up and go to start working on the grounding station while the rain slaps them in the face and drenches every part of their bodies.

As they are busy working on the grounding station...Ford, Teyla and Beckett meet up with Sheppard and they go on and find their way back to the operations. Cause, once Mckay fixes the grounding station it will be charged up and anyone who is inside will be fried.

Through the whole ordeal McKay was able to open a wormhole so that Kolya and his men can leave. But, before he leaves he's going to take Weir and McKay as collateral for messing up a fine plan. As they all start toward the gate Sheppard and Ford run out from their hiding spots and start shooting at Kolya's men...killing them...but Ladon ended up going through the gate. Kolya holds Weir hostage as he gets nearer to the gate. Sheppard is holding his gun and aiming it at Kolya but Weir is fearing for her life cause she doesn't know how well of a shot Sheppard is.

He walks up and says, "You're not going anywhere. I will shoot you if you don't let her go."

Kolya looks at the gate still holding onto Weir and then looks at Sheppard, "And rish hurting Dr Weir?"

Sheppard stands and sees Kolya moving back and says, "I'm not aiming at her." He fires only to hit him in the shoulder flinging him into the gate...and he drops Weir and she falls to the floor.

Sheppard runs over to her and says, "Sorry about that I had to ermm...you okay?"

Weir shakes her head no and says, "No."

Sheppard grabs her arm and pulls her up saying, "You will be. Come on."

Finally everyone gets to the control room as Rodney puts the switch on and just as the ocean moves toward Atlantis the shield is activated and the huge wave goes right past Atlantis...which remains safe inside. Everyone breathes calmly and smiles finally seeing that they have defeated the enemy and won this time.

Even when this moment ends

Can't let go this feeling

Everything will come again

In the sound falling down

Of the sky as it cries

Hear my name in the rain.

The sun came out and everything becomes calm. There is work to do on parts of the city that ended up flooding but besides that everything is just okay. They smile as they look at the gate as their people come back to Atlantis. They can't believe how close it was to losing this ancient city to Mother Nature.

Sheppard looks at Weir and says, "You say these things happen every 20 years right?"

Weir looks at Sheppard and says, "That's what they tell us..."

Sheppard looks at her again and says, "How far in advance can we book days off?"

Weir smiles at him and then walks away leaving Rodney and him at the balcony overlooking the gate. Eventually they both walk away too...happy that they were to save their city and hoping to one day save it again over and over and over again.


End file.
